une vie mouvementé !
by elena gilbert3
Summary: c'est une histoire qui commence par une stelena puis une delena ! puis vous verez par la suite !
1. Chapitre 1

**BONJOUR ! JE SAIS QUE J'AI RATE MA PREMIERE FANFIC DONC JE VOULAIS ME RATRAPPER ET J'AIMERAIS SAVOIR QUAND VOUS AUREZ LU SI JE DOIS CONTINUEZ ! MERCI ET BONNE LECTURE ! ET PUIS JE VOUDRAIS M'EXCUSER POUR LES FAUTES D'HORTOGRAPHES !**

_Elena se trouvais dans son salon regardant la television quand d'un coup Stefan arriva dans le salon pour la rejoindre !_

- Hey ! alors comment c'est passez ta journée ? demanda Elena

- Bien j'ai été dans les bois pour me nourrire et toi ? demanda Stefan

- J'ai attendu voir si mon frère revennait car je ne sais pas ou il est ! répondit Elena un peu inquiète

- Ne t'inquiète pas il doit être avec Matt ! la rassura Stefan

- Surement ! dit moi que veux tu faire ? demanda Elena moins inquiète

- Ca ! dit Stefan juste avant de l'embrasser

_ils commencèrent à montée dans les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre d'Elena quand Stefan la porta jusqu'en haut pour la poser sur son lit ,_

_une fois en haut ils enlevèrent leurs pull , s'embrassèrent , enlevèrent leurs pantalons et leurs sous-vêtements !_

_Stefan commença à mettre son doigt sur le clitoris d'Elena qui commençait à jouir , puis il tourna son doigt de plus en plus vite jusqu'à l'enfoncer !_

_Elena jouissait de plaisir ! Ils commencèrent une félation qui dura 3h !_

- Merci ! remercia Elena

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Stefan

- Pour tout ce plaisir que tu vient de m'offrir ! répondit Elena ravit

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi mon coeur ! répondit Stefan tout aussi ravit de son affaire

_Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir , Elena se precipita en bas pour y découvrir Jeremy _

**A SUIVRE ... **

**DESOLE JE N'AI PUS RESISTE A L'ENVIE DE METTRE DU SUSPENSE ? ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS POUR SAVOIR SI JE DOIS CONTINUER ! MERCI BISOUS LES FANS DE VD **


	2. Chapter 2

**ALORS J'AI REMARQUE QUE JE N'AVAIT AUCUNE REVIEWS ALORS J'AIMERAIS EN AVOIR SVP MERCI LES VD FANS !**

- Jer ! Où étais tu ? demanda Elena

- J'etais avec Ana ! repondit Jeremy ( car oui j'ai fait en sorte de ramener Ana dans ma fic )

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu la fréquente ! Je la trouve bizzard tout comme Jenna ! s'exclamat Elena

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit Elena mais je le sais qu'Ana est un vampire ! repondit Jeremy fière de lui avoir avouer

_Elena et Stefan étais boucheber ! ils ne savait plus du tout quoi faire , Stefan pensais a effacer la memoire de Jeremy mais il savait qu'Elena ne voudrait pas donc il ne lui posa même pas la question !_

- Je vais voir Matt A+ ! dit Jeremy

- A toute Jer ! dit Elena

- A+ ! dit aussi Stefan

_Une fois la porte refermée ils remontèrent et sans même sans rendre compte ils avaient recomencer leur affaire !_

- Stefan ! Mmmmm tu sais que je t'aime ! dit Elena a bout de souffle et en jouissance

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! lui répondit Stefan

_2 heures plus tard ils finissait leur affaire puis se rhabillèrent et descendirent !_

- Katrine ! s'exclamèrent Stefan et Elena en même temps

- Je vois que ca marche entre vous ! dit Katrine

- Va temps ! S'énerva Elena

- Ok mais je reviendrais ! repondit Katrine souriante

_Puis Katrine partie a vitesse vampirique !_

- Je préférerait que tu vienne a la maison pour un certain temps ! s'exclamat Stefan inquièt pour sa tendre aimée

- Je suis d'accord ! Je vais préparé mes affaires !

_Elena monta dans ca chambre , prépara ses affaires a la va vite et descendit en courant pour rejoindre son homme !_

**A SUIVRE ...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE BSX **


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEWS ! PLEASE J'EN VEUX TOUT PLEIN !**

_Une fois sa valise fini Elena et Stefan partir a la maison des Salvatore et une fois arriver Elena reçut un appel :_

-Oui allo ! Qui est-ce ? répondit Elena

- J'ai ton frère en otage ! répondit la voix

- Non ! Jer ! s'exclamat Elena

- tu c'est quoi ? je suis ...

**A SUIVRE ... **

**SI JE N'AI PAS DE REVIEWS JE SERAIT FORCER D'ARRETER LA FIC ! NAVRE MAIS SANS REVIEWS JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT L'AMELIORER SURTOUT QUE JE VEUX PLEIN DE CONSEIL DANS LES REVIEWS POUR UNE SUITE MEILLEUR FAITE AVEC VOTRE AIDE BISOUS LES FANS DE VD ET NE L'OUBLIEZ PAS SANS REVIEWS PAS DE SUITE !**


End file.
